rumores falsos, sentimientos verdaderos
by muecadetrapolinda
Summary: Hay algunos rumores que circulan en Konoha y que mantiene muy cabreado al Uchiha,¿quieren saber que son esos rumores?, y ¿por que Sakura esta involucrada en ello?, ADVERTENCIA, INTENTO DE LEMON, si eres menor de edad, no lo leas, no perviertas tu mente pervertida.


Rumores falsos, sentimientos verdaderos.

* * *

(INTENTO DE LEMONNNNN)

* * *

Habían rumores que circulaban el área del pueblo de Konoha, Sasuke había regresado, pero eso tampoco son los rumores que la Uchiha le molestaba, aún recuerda el día en que su mejor amigo, entre comillas, Naruto Uzumaki le hizo una propuesta al cual se negó y con eso se llevó rumores que hasta ahora el orgullo le dolía, se preguntaran , ¿Cuál es el rumor que molestaba al Uchiha menor?.

"EL UCHIHA LO TIENE CHIQUITITO"

"en serio, jajajaja, y que guapo que se veía"

"muchos dicen que tiene sida"

"¿COMO?, ESO ES FEO"

"algunos dicen que aún es VIRGEN"

"por mí, YO LO VIOLARIA"

Bueno, a decir verdad, nunca el Uchiha tomo a una mujer, porque ahora esperaba a una, al cual salió de misión hace una semana, SAKURA HARUNO, era dulce, hermosa, simpática, bella, atractiva, CON INTELIGENCIA, etc. Aunque no lo aparentaba mucho, en sus ojos se podían ver lo que tan enamorado estaba de ella, tenían que ser un experto para ver que sus facciones se volvían dulces con ella.

* * *

A lo lejano la vio con ese MALDITO de su copia, ambos sonreían y eso al Uchiha le cabreaba, hasta que ella giro a verlo.

-SASUKE-KUN-SIP, su princesa había llegado y lo abrazo SOLO A EL.

-HOLA SASUKITO-dice ese cabron de Sai, diría que si tuviera una voz más chillona que se parecería a la mismísima Karin.

-Hmp, idiota-saluda el Uchiha, comenzando a caminar con el cuerpo de su adorada pelirosa entre sus brazos al estilo princesa, y de paso poder tocar su cuerpo, tenía que aceptar que hace días se levantaba muy, pero MUY DURO , tanto que ni el agua fría, ni con hielo lo bajaba, ahora tenía que aceptar su compañeras sexuales, sus manos.

-ADIOS FEA-gritaba ese maldito, ahora ven por qué lo odia.

En eso cogió una piedra , al cual calentó con fuego y le entrego a Sakura, al cual molesta, le lanzo al tal idiota, mandándolo a volar , muy lejos, al encontrarse con Sakura le sonrió de lado y ella respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

Al ir caminando por las calles, se le prendió el foquito al Uchiha, y comenzó a correr rápidamente en el restaurado barrio Uchiha.

Al llegar baja a Sakura al cual estaba con una mirada de duda .

-Sasuke-kun eh oído rumores de ti-dice ella esperando su reacción.

El Uchiha se paralizo, pero estampo sus labios con ella, al cual correspondió, la cargo y la llevo a su habitación, la acostó en la cama.

-sabes-dice acercándose a Sakura, deshaciendo de su camisa en el camino, quedando en pantalones, sonrojándose él y ella-pensé que me estoy volviendo muy solo aquí-dice acostándose encima de ella-y cada día amanezco duro por una sola persona…tu-dice besando su cuello.

-ahh…SASUKE-KUN-dice sonrojada y agitada, el Uchiha fue besándole sus hombros, su quijada ,su frente , sus mejillas y sus labios.

-gruu…Sakura-dice el Uchiha, lleno de deseo recorriéndole todo su cuerpo en especial su pene al cual estaba MUY duro , se le hacía bastante doloroso-te…-besándole su boca-deseo mucho preciosa-dice recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo.

-p-pero…Sasuke-kun…ah…so-soy…uhhh-gime llena de placer recorriendo sus manos la ancha espalda del Uchiha.

-y-yo ta-también l-lo soy, gruu-dice sonrojado pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Sasuke-kun…ahh-dice cuando el Uchiha tocaba sus senos encima de su ropa.

Ambos llenos de deseo.

-Sakura, ¿quieres darte una prueba de lo que tanto te deseo?-dice separando un poco su cuerpo.

-Um…si-dice agitada con el sudor haciendo presencia, el Uchiha llevo la mano de Sakura y lo metió dentro de sus pantalones, ella sintió algo muy duro y muy palpitante, pero a la vez largo y suave, el Uchiha gruño de placer, ella toco delicadamente sus manos muy curiosa, moviéndolo inconscientemente de arriba hacia abajo, el Uchiha simplemente tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, el placer era grande, el adolorido, se saca los pantalones y de paso su ropa interior, la Haruno miro impresionada y curiosa, ese pene palpitante y muy, MUY GRANDE, entre sus manos.

-ahora vez lo que haces sentir…gruu-dice el Uchiha sensual.

-Sasuke-kun, deberíamos parar, yo , si yo me quedo embarazada, mis padres…-pero el Uchiha no le permitió hablar.

-AL DIABLO, Sakura, cuando te dije que quería estar contigo, era cierto, no por nada te dije que fueras mi novia, ahora quiero tener algo más contigo, si tu sales embarazada-dice acercándose a ella sensualmente aun con su palpitante pene, la abrazo fuertemente , ella sintió lo duro del pene en su vientre sonrojándose al instante y el Uchiha le susurró al oído-me arias muy feliz, porque aun si tus padres no aceptan, yo cuidare de ti y de nuestros hijos, si Sakura, quiero hacer el amor, una y otra vez, quiero tenerte conmigo, quiero tener muchos hijos, no me importaría si fueran hasta cien, yo te daré todo lo que tú necesitas-dice besándola y aspirando su aroma.

Ella feliz lo abrazo, pero avergonzada de que el muchacho estaba con su pene chocando en su vientre.

-Sasuke-kun, yo también lo quiero-después de eso, avergonzada se separó y se desnudó, el muchacho sonrojado sonrió pervertidamente.

-eres perfecta, echa para mí-dice posicionándose encima de ella chupándoles los senos exquisitos de ella.

Entre gruñidos y gemidos, se tocaron, el decidió darle placer, tocando su clítoris, moviéndolo, ella gemía fuertemente, el placer era algo muy pasional , corrientes eléctricas se transportaban entre esos dos amantes de la lujuria.

Ella gemía, gemía y le llego el orgasmo, embarrando con sus fluidos, la mano de Sasuke , el , la miro y lamio su mano, Sakura tapo con sus manos su cara avergonzada.

-no tapes esa hermosa mirada, quiero disfrutar este espectáculo-dice quitándole sus manos de su cara, avergonzado ,la beso, recorriendo un caminito de besos en todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar donde el clítoris, lo chupo, lo manoseo con delicadeza y ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke-KUNNNNN-grita llegándole el orgasmo y el Uchiha la silencio con un apasionado beso.

-¿lista?, sé que te dolerá, y yo solo me guie de la masturbación, pero espero ser lo suficiente para ti-dice sonriendo dulcemente.

-lo s-serás-dice avergonzada la muchacha, el guio su pene erecto en la vagina de Sakura, lo movió, toco con su pene el clítoris de ella y sus labios vaginales, ella se estremecía del placer, sacando gemidos intensos y el gruñidos.

-¿e-entro?-dice apenado el Uchiha y ella asiente.

-SIP-dice segura de sí misma, el poco a poco empujo su pene en la vagina de ella sacándole gemidos de dolor, él se detuvo-s-sigue…un…mas-dice ella con necesidad de él, entonces el entro todo su peno y se encontró con la barrera de la inocencia, entonces en un estocado , entro-AHHHHHH-grita de dolor abrazándose al cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke rasguñándole en el proceso.

-t-te duele-dice Sasuke temeroso de dañarla importándole bledo si ella lo rasguño.

-sip, pero pasara…-dice, cuando dejo de dolerle, movió sus caderas al Uchiha y el con una mirada sexi, la penetro dulcemente, haci siguió , con ella, la penetraba con amor, él se sentía en las nubes y ella en el cielo, entonces le llego a ambos el orgasmo, se abrazaron fuertemente y Sasuke con una estocada de su pene en la vagina de ella se derramo completo, ella se derramo en él.

-SAKURAAAAAAAAA-grita en su orgasmo.

-SASUKE-KUNNN-grita ella.

-te amor-dicen ambos uniendo en un beso y descansando.

* * *

Los rumores seguían , pero la Haruno, al cual estaba caminando en la calle, después de una semana de haber hecho su lazo de amor más fuerte con Sasuke, sabía que esos rumores eran puras patrañas, aún recuerda cuando despertó al día siguiente después de entregar su inocencia, él le trajo el almuerzo dulcemente, claro después de repetir lo mismo de esa noche, después en la tarde la llevo a un hermoso lugar, (n/a: eso lo dejo a imaginación suya), y le pidió matrimonio, la Haruno entre llantos acepto, y en ese mismo lugar se entregaron por más veces.

* * *

En el presente, ella llegaba nerviosa a su casa, al cual compartía con el Uchiha después de que este le ordenara quedarse, camino hasta posesionarse delante del sofá donde el Uchiha menor reposaba, ella le toco cariñosamente su nariz y rió despacio al ver como el azabache lo sacudía, entonces se posicionó encima de él, y el la voltio bajo su cuerpo, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-SASUKE-KUN, ME ASUSTASTE-dice molesta por ese gran susto.

-aja, pero a mí me gustas haci-dice berrinchudo.

-sí, eso lo presencie ayer-dice avergonzada.

-entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?-dice con una mirada sexi y pervertida.

-por qué haci lo pensé-dice riendo junto con él.

-quédate haci un rato más-dice acostándose abrazando con su cuerpo.

-amor-dice ella, debatiéndose en decirlo.

-sip-dice todavía abrazado a ella, con los ojos cerrados.

-yo, no sé qué decir, pero…pronto, la familia será más grande-dice sonriendo con emoción abrazándose a él.

-¿q-que?-dice despegándose atónico, ella pensó que estaba decepcionado y se puso triste-cariño, ¿quieres decir, qué, Naruto va a vivir con nosotros?-dice molesto.

-no-dice ella o sabiendo si creerle o no.

-el marica de Sai-dice aún más atónico-¿acaso, quieres que él me viole?, soy solo TUYO-dice espantado.

-no-dice exasperada jalándose los pelos.

-Kaska…-dice pero su amada pelirosa se enojó demasiado que le interrumpió.

-TAMPOCO, QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA, ESTOY ESPERANDO LO QUE TU ESPERMA ME INTRODUCIO EN MI OVULO,AHORA ME ENTIENDES-dice exasperada y molesta.

-v-vamos a s-ser p-padres-afirmo atónico después sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la abrazo fuertemente-SIIIIIII, JAJAJJA, SEREMOS PADRES, DE UN HERMOSO NIÑO-dice cuando sale de su casa en mano de Sakura, en la puerta o entrada, muchas personas se voltearon a ver –VOY A SER PAPAAAAAA, VOY ATENER UN BEBEEEE, CON MI SAKURAAA-dice sonriendo y estampando sus labios con ella, al separarse ella negó con un dedo.

-amor-dice llamándolo, sonrojada después de recibir aplausos de todos, el Uchiha sonrojado y alegre se volteo a ver-no es UN bebe, son VARIOS bebes-dice el Uchiha asustado quita su sonrisa.

-¿c-cuantos?-dice serio esperando lo que dijera, todos los presentes estaban matándose de curiosidad.

-c-cinco-dice avergonzada.

-CINCO-grita feliz-TENDRÉ CINCO UCHIHAS HIJOS, Y me chingue-dice desmayándose en sus ojos como remolinos, Sakura asustada fue a ayudarlo.

-a-amor-dice esperando que el contestara.

-de verdad lo mataste Sakura-chan-dice Naruto atónico, pues miraba junto al espectáculo lo ocurrido.

* * *

Y los rumores, pues:

* * *

"EL UCHIHA LO TIENE CHIQUITITO"

"en serio, jajajaja, y que guapo que se veía"

Si lo tuviera chiquito ahorita no tendría cinco hijos en los que cuidar, y contando con su esposa, y que decir de guapo, sus hermosos herederos eran el vivo retrato de lo más hermoso del mundo, y eso lo ponía al Uchiha sumamente orgulloso de su GRAN esfuerzo. y no pudo pensar que eligió bien a aceptar a la mas hermosa mujer en cuerpo y alma., al cual LA AMABA MUCHO.

* * *

"muchos dicen que tiene sida"

"¿COMO?, ESO ES FEO"

Eso es algo imperdonable, el, sus hijos y su esposa, estaban sumamente BIEN, escúchenlo, o léalo bien, están sumamente BIEN, en lo referente de salud, y emocional, cabe decir que ahora su esposa, está embarazada de sus gemelos, jejeje, el pervertido del Uchiha no se conformo con cinco preciosos niños, tres eran hombres y dos mujeres.

* * *

"algunos dicen que aún es VIRGEN"

"por mí, YO LO VIOLARIA"

VIRGEN, JA, si la perdió ese día en el que se masturbaba por su esposa durante su ausencia, justo cuando ella llego de misión, además, si dicen que lo violarían, cabe decir que la SEÑORA UCHIHA, le rompería los huesos si lo escuchase en alguna boca de esas zorras.

Cabe decir que ahora el que sufre de esos rumores es el Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

FINNNNNNNNN

* * *

solo se me ocurrió, tomates, platanasos, ¿NO LES GUSTO?, comentariossss ,sip. ESPEREN , ESTOY COMENZANDO A ESCRIBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS DE MIS HISTORIAS, NO SE ASUSTEN SI ME AUSENTO ALGÚN TIEMPITO,ESTARÉ ESCRIBIENDO LO QUE SEGUIRÁ EN:

SAKURA Y MEDIO Y CORAZÓN DE un VAMPIRO Y UN NIÑO.

también esto es lo prometido del día del padre y madre,creo, espero que os guste.

HASTA ENTONCES BAYYYYY.


End file.
